


Dessert

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has a big appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jesskingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Oh God, Jess, you have got to stop eating late at night.”

“I can’t help it if my body requires more food than yours. Admit it, you’re just jealous.”

The redhead sighed as she sat down in the other chair at the kitchen table. “Alright, I admit it. If I ate like you did I’d be big as a house.”

Jess finished her sandwich and cleaned up the detritus of her late meal. She turned back to the table and smiled. “Now, for dessert.”

Dana’s eyes widened. “You can’t possibly still be hungry!”

Grey eyes turned black. “For you, definitely.”

Dana let out a chuckle as Jess suddenly scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

FIN


End file.
